


Four Valentines

by starrystarrytrouble



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Caught, F/M, First Dates, Male Friendship, Mutual Pining, Operas, Secrets, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Surprise Ending, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrystarrytrouble/pseuds/starrystarrytrouble
Summary: Four years of Ethan hating Valentine’s Day.Preview: he really, really hates it.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 15





	Four Valentines

**Intern year**

The laughter coming from the supply closet was unmistakeable. 

First, her giggle, familiar and catastrophic, but then a second voice that widened his eyes.

It wasn’t unusual for Ethan to find interns making out or worse in supply closets. He’d been caught in them plenty of times himself.

But it wasn’t normal for him to feel such white hot rage.

He opened the door with force.

“What the hell is going on here?”

Eve froze in complete shock as Lahela rubbed the back of his neck, with a sheepish grin.

Ethan raised his eyebrows in cold hard warning. Jaw tight, eyes blazing, it was clear that answering wasn’t optional.

“This isn’t what it looks like,” she mumbled, holding his gaze. 

She fumbled behind her in the dark space and pulled out a bag while Lahela tried to explain.

“Oh shit, look we were just…”

He stopped speaking as he noticed the attending hadn’t taken his eyes off Eve. Whatever this conversation was, Bryce wasn’t part of it.

Eve held up a candy bar and then another, and another.

“We’re packing these to give out to the kids in paeds during our break,” she said, and then almost reading the question on Ethan’s mind added, “Because it’s Valentine’s day.”

Blue eyes shifted to the pink tutu and fairy wings on her shoulders.

“And we thought we’d dress up too. To cheer them up.”

“Right,” the word left Ethan’s mouth firmly but for a second, something vaguely resembling relief softened his features.

Bryce had never seen two people hold a conversation with so few words. And Eve’s next words, uttered in a tender whisper, explained why.

“We weren’t doing anything else. I wouldn’t…”

“I’m only interested in your jobs, doctors. So I suggest you hurry up.”

Ethan swept away, his face betraying no further emotion.

Eve flopped against the wall, curling over, hugging her chest with a big sigh, her breathing still erratic.

“What?” she said, at Bryce’s quizzical look.

“He’s gone. He was fine with it.” 

She nodded and carried on arranging the candy into paper bags.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“Yep, I’m great,” she said with a plastic smile that Bryce saw straight through.

“Eve, I’ve been caught in supply closets with girls, and not one of them looked as scared as you do and we weren’t even doing anything fun.”

She shook her head and threw a Hershey bar into a bag.

“Wow, Ramsey must’ve got you good,” he said with a final grin.

“What?”

She stared back at him, doe-eyed and petrified. A flush was creeping up her cheek as she bit down hard on her bottom lip. 

Bryce understood immediately. 

She wouldn’t be the first intern to have a hopeless crush on Ramsey. But that’s all it was, hopeless. She had to know that, right?

She glanced at him again nervously, her sudden shyness a side to his friend that he’d never seen before. 

This crush had to be serious but it wasn’t his place to pry. With a flash of his usual winning smile, he picked up another chocolate bar.

She’d tell him about it when she was ready. 

“I mean, he must be a real hardass to get you so scared.”

Relief washed over her, not unlike the glint he’d seen in Ramsey’s face earlier.

“Right, yeah he is. Total hardass.”

When they stepped back into the corridor, Bryce had his best smile ready to dazzle the kids. He didn’t notice the lingering glance Eve gave across the hall to her attending.

And he didn’t see the longing look Ethan gave her back. 

**Second year**

She had all the jokes ready. Puns by the hour. 

Valentine’s Day. Eve Valentine’s Day.

Her day. A day dedicated to his love for her. 

But it was already 7pm, the sun was dangerously close to setting, and Ethan was not playing ball.

He hadn’t acknowledged the day at all. 

Which was okay in principal, she knew he wasn’t a hearts and flowers man, but now that they were dating, or together or whatever the hell it was, she wanted a small mention of 14 February.

Just so she could use the puns. 

For some reason, he seemed to be ignoring her and that she wasn’t expecting. 

When Baz gave her a heart shaped lollipop, wishing her ‘Happy Eve Day’ with a cute swoop, she couldn’t help but giggle. And all the time, Ethan was standing right there with them, suddenly very interested in his coffee maker. At least Baz appreciated romance.

Then as Sammie, their 8 year old clinic patient laughed herself silly when she heard Eve’s full name, Ethan buried his head in his notes. And when she asked him if they could grab a drink after work, head buried in a mountain of paperwork, he’d only glanced up briefly and nodded.

If she didn’t know better, she’d think he was planning a surprise. But she called Elijah at home and there were no flowers or packages waiting for her. 

It just didn’t seem fair. The hospital was closing, she was exhausted, they barely had time for each other, and now all she wanted was her boyfriend to give her 5 minutes of attention on Valentine’s Day. It wasn’t unreasonable.

She stared at her dinner options in the vending machine. Dim magnolia moonlight wisped in through the window.

The hand at her shoulder warmed her heart.

“Still nothing?” Sienna’s voice was gentle but her eyes were tinged with sympathy.

“Nada.”

“He’ll have something secret planned, Ethan’s that type. Some romantic gesture straight out of a rom-com that’ll make you swoon like you’re Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman. What time do you finish tonight?”

“10pm. That’s kinda late for grand gestures.”

“Yeah,” Sienna looked sad again, “I’m sorry, this sucks. Come on, let’s get some air.”

They walked up to the Edenbrook roof silently, the cool Boston night rustling life back into Eve. It wasn’t so bad. This was just one day and they had plenty of others to come. Maybe she’d win him over next year. 

Sienna jerked backwards suddenly and shook her head.

“Oh, no, I’ve just been paged, give me 2 mins and I’ll be right back.”

Before Eve could answer Sienna was running towards the stairs.

And then, there it was. 

From the doorway she flashed Eve a look.

It was utterly wicked.

Pieces of a puzzle she didn’t know she was solving started to fit together. Her pulse quickened with each step as she turned the corner, she knew a welcome face would be there to greet her.

And he was. 

It was so simple, but maybe that’s what made it romantic. Champagne in plastic cups and a single red rose. The curve of the sun dipping below the lavender sky, and the full moon shifting up to meet blazing stars. A warm fresh breeze that filled her lungs with the thrill of it. Darkened blue eyes, daring her to try to stay away from him. 

But it was the knowing smile he wore, the secret one he saved just for her, the one that he must’ve had since he was a little boy, the smile that probably got him out of trouble all through his life, that really made her heart skip. 

She bit the inside of her cheek and grinned.

“You could’ve said something earlier you know?”

“And let you make terrible puns about your name all day?” he said without missing a beat.

She rolled her eyes and shifted closer to him, running a finger over the thin fabric of his shirt. 

“Sure you don’t want to ask me to be your valentine?”

Ethan wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her against him. 

“I do not.”

The kiss was soft and longing, Eve pressed her palms against his chest as he nipped along her jaw lightly. 

“You didn’t have to do this you know,” she whispered.

“Actually I did.”

His lips found her throat and she moaned softly.

“It is your day after all.”

**Third year**

It was supposed to be a 10 minute interview. 

One journalist, one quote, and then he was free to enjoy the opera in peace. 

That’s what the Director of the Boston Opera House promised him and Ethan owed her a favour. A big one after he and Eve were caught enjoying his opera box extremely creatively. 

So it was agreed. Ethan was sponsoring the Valentine’s Day performance this year and a journalist from the Boston Globe would ask him a few questions about his love of the arts. 

Except the reporter was fresh out of college with bouncy brown hair. The type who’d worn jeans and a flowery shirt with his sleeve rolled up to a goddamn opera. And the interview wasn’t about opera, oh no. 

It was all about Ethan’s least favourite day of the year.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, a middle-aged cliché in front of this hipster hack who was typing so fast on his iPad, that he made Ethan dizzy. 

“So Dr Ramsey, are you just a romantic at heart?”

Ethan’s clenched his jaw.

This went on and on. 

“What’s your favourite thing about La Traviata, is it the love story?”

He could swear the journalist smirked with that last question. He knew Ethan hated this and the bold asshole was actually enjoying it. 

The other guests were pouring in, filling the red velvet seats, and all the while Ethan hoped he could escape his box. He’d rather be back at that Taylor Swift person’s concert with Sienna and Eve than trapped with this idiot. 

“It’s the day of love, do you have plans?”

The question might have sent him over the edge, but then he saw her. Entering the box in a golden floor length gown with a soft smile that made his breath catch in his throat.

She looked gilded. 

More beautiful than the building and every single soul who’d ever walked within it. 

He caught her eye and like the snap of elastic, that was it. Even after a year of dating, they were locked in, the only two people in the opera house, the only two people in the whole damn city for all he cared. 

He felt every muscle in his body contract and then relax, as she drew in breath gently and not breaking eye contact, stepped closer to him.

The journalist followed his gaze.

Eve had been watching Ethan’s interrogation from the hallway secretly, trying to stifle her giggle at the way he’d reacted to question after question about love and romance. The journalist had found his sore spot and was enjoying every second of making him squirm. It was adorable.

She knew that he did the asshole attending routine at work, but it hadn’t taken long for her to find the softness he kept hidden away. And watching him roll his eyes dismissively at the smirking reporter reminded her that it was a privilege to know the real Ethan Ramsey. 

And to love him.  
Ethan wasn’t the only one who could be commanding. Her entry was the journalist’s queue to wrap up, and he knew it.

“Last question Dr Ramsey, what made you sponsor the Valentine’s Day production?” he asked with a thousand megawatt smile.

Ethan sighed. 

“As I said earlier, I believe in the power of the arts. Today’s occasion is mere coincidence. The arts need support 365 days a year.”

The journalist nodded, not quite content with the answer.

“Any final thoughts on Valentine’s Day?” 

“None.”

“Right, and one more for the road, can I get the name of your companion for tonight? For the society pages?”

A wary look drifted on Ethan’s face, all too aware of what was about to happen as Eve reached forward to shake the journalist’s hand.

“Eve. Eve _Valentine_.”

“Valentine like… today?” he grinned widely with a knowing look.

Ethan groaned. 

**Fourth year**

Bryce scanned the glittering room. Edenbrook had really gone all out on this book launch, there were pink and red roses at every table and twinkling lights at every turn. But then it wasn’t every day the great Ethan Ramsey published a second book.

And yet, despite all the people here, some of the best doctors in the entire country, Ethan was in the corner with Naveen.

“Hey, congrats,” Bryce smiled as he clapped Ethan on the back, “This is some party. But where’s your Valentine?”

Ethan rolled his eyes and spoke flatly, “You’re as bad as she is with those puns.”

“Actually I’m worse,” Bryce said with a proud smirk. 

Naveen was still chuckling after the young surgeon had gone.

“The famous Dr Ramsey can’t possibly hate Valentine’s Day, not now.”

Ethan followed Naveen’s eyes to Eve. She was huddled with two of her old UCLA professors, champagne glass in hand, commanding the conversation with her usual ease. And she looked divine. Her dark hair floating down one side and her sparkling eyes as enchanting as the night he’d first kissed her.

“I’m impressed you wrote another book, Ethan. I imagine you have less time on your hands now.”

Naveen surveyed his mentee with a small smile. 

“But then again, I imagine it’s easier to focus now that you’re together and not so distracted…”

Ethan said nothing.

“…And not pining.”

Without taking eyes off Eve, Ethan scoffed.

“I have never pined, Naveen.”

The Chief’s eyebrow raise and mischievous grin were enough to force Ethan to break into a crooked smile.

“I have never pined…much.”

The two of them laughed softly as Naveen tugged him into a small hug. 

Eve approached them with a wicked look, placing both hands on Ethan’s shoulder and resting her face on her fingers as he wrapped his arm around her waist and stroked her side tenderly.

Naveen looked at her warmly.

“Eve, I must apologise on my mentee’s behalf. I did tell him not to hold his book launch on Valentine’s Day. He seemed to think people would show up anyway. Turns out he was rather correct.”

She glanced at Ethan with a gentle blush.

“I don’t mind, Naveen. Actually he picked today as part of my present. Didn’t he tell you?”

Ethan shook his head with a smirk that made her heart skip.

“I’m sure he’ll find out for himself.”

Naveen looked at them curiously and Eve couldn’t help but explain.

“My Valentine’s gift, it’s on page 1,” she said, pointing at the copy of Ethan’s new book that Naveen was holding.

He rustled over the pages, watching the couple from the corner of his eye. 

Eve whispered something in Ethan’s ear and he laughed. A full candid laugh, eyes rich and blue. Years disappearing off his face with each breath as Naveen saw him again as the young man who’d sauntered into his office years ago, full of promise and ambition.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and Ethan drew her tighter, mouthing three words against her forehead softly that brought an incandescent smile to her rosy lips.

Naveen looked back to the volume in his hands. He flicked the book to the first page and felt joy press at his chest.

On fresh white paper were two words:

_For Eve._


End file.
